1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple path paper feed system for a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High speed printers of the type used with computers or data processors often are used to print out large amounts of data. This necessitates a continuous flow of paper to the printer, so that the data output can be obtained without stopping often to insert a new page. Typically, the paper is supplied continuously from a zig-zag folded stack, or from a roll. In either case, the stack or roll is mounted externally to the printer itself.
In the past, printers have been configured only to accept paper from a single entryway, usually below the printer. This limited the flexibility of the printer, requiring it always to be mounted on a pedestal or other support having a pathway communicating to the bottom paper feed. This arrangement also required physical positioning of the source paper stack or roll within the pedestal or mounting, below the printer.
Clearly, such arrangement does not permit mounting of the printer in a situation where no room is available beneath the printer to store the paper supply, or in which access to such area is difficult, thereby making it uncomfortable or inconvenient for the operator to replace the paper source. An object of the present invention is to provide a printer paper feed mechanism which permits paper to be fed optionally from the front, bottom or rear of the printer housing. This results in considerable flexibility as to where and how the printer can be mounted, and permits installation of the printer and location of the feed paper source in a position that is most comfortable and convenient for operator replacement.